


bosses, right?

by cumulo_nimbus



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM themes, Crying During Sex, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Unsanitary, Watersports, Wetting, here we go kids, i'm not responsible for anything my hands create after 9pm please don't try to talk to me about this, mild choking, please shame roman sionis 2k18, uhh i think those are the serious tags done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumulo_nimbus/pseuds/cumulo_nimbus
Summary: Jason is hoping for a quiet night after he's finished up work, i.e. getting back to the lavish shithole of the Faceless Society's base and having a good piss. He does achieve this, just not with his dignity.





	bosses, right?

**Author's Note:**

> after not writing creatively for 2+ years I wrote this in one (1) night. @god please arrest me for i fear my own power

The keys won’t go in the lock, and Jason is more terrified by this than the shootout not thirty minutes ago. Roman, known sadist, had him stationed on some prick for the night – no bathroom breaks, not even once the job was over, and as soon as Jason saw the target off safely after the action, he was informed Roman required him at once, courtesy of some grunt. He’d been ushered into a car before he could slip away, and he wasn’t about to ask anything of the scum Roman had on the ground.

It takes him only a fraction longer before the key finally turns in the lock; the first good deed from the universe of the night. The first truly evil deed follows just after: Roman is standing in his room, facing expectantly towards the opening door. There’s not even time to close it before he speaks, “Jason,” he says simply, looking him over. “You seem in rather a rush, am I disrupting anything?” He asks, stepping to the side and looking theatrically past Jason as if checking if Jason has brought company back.

“Yeah, boss, I’m actually a bit busy right now. Can we talk later?” Jason asks, moving into the empty space Roman has left, another step closer to the bathroom. The step is another agonising jolt to his bladder though, and he tries not to visualise his discomfort, but Roman, still observing him and his movement, pauses for a second before shaking his head no firmly.

“No, no, Jason I do believe we have to discuss your recent behaviour.” As he speaks, he moves the last step back to the door, closing it behind them, and although Jason can’t see it through Roman’s obstruction, he hears the lock slide shut. “I find it curious that I position you as a silent observer of our subject, and you think that entails beginning a gun fight. Could you perhaps enlighten me as to your thoughts? We have more than enough time, the whole night, even,” and his voice lifts at the end, humorous where his mask reveals nothing. Then, he takes a long look down Jason’s body, resting over his groin for a second too long, and Jason knows he’s been caught.

Roman’s head tilts back up and he crosses his arms as if he’s only waiting for Jason to admit it. Roman’s grunts may be of ill-repute and dumber than dog shit, but they’re antithetical to Roman in every sense. There’s little reason to blatantly lie to him other than deliberately trying to antagonise him. “I really don’t have all night right now. I’m sorry, boss, but I need to go take a piss ‘cause you’ve had me on duty for the whole night,” his tone begins curt, though as Roman’s posture shifts, his righteous frustration simmers into entreating.

“Impertinence even as I’m trying to impress upon you the importance of obedience,” Roman shakes his head as if disbelieving. “Come here, boy,” he orders, and though there’s a moment of agony when Jason has to relinquish how close he came to relief, he walks to stand before Roman, crossing the lavish space in a few strained steps. He’s free to wince now, and it helps him feel better about the strain on his bladder, but he’s still tensing, trying not to break as he stops before Roman. “I don’t believe you’ve behaved well enough to earn it yet,” he says, and there’s a moment of wonderful, blissful ignorance before his hands settle on Jason, holding his hip firm in his left hand and right hand splayed over his lower stomach. Jason’s taller and heavier than him, but he doesn’t act it, holding stock still under Roman’s touch.

“Boss, Roman, please,” Jason starts, but a slight pressure on his bladder chokes him into silence as he hunches over, resting his head on Roman’s shoulder. His eyes clench shut as the need becomes overwhelming, and then the force is gone. “Please. I’m sorry I, um, fucked up tonight. I just really needed to piss and I wanted to get back faster. I need to go, please. Just let me go and we can talk all about my, uh, behaviour afterwards,” he rushes, body planted solidly against Roman’s now.

There’s a low laugh against him and Roman peels Jason off of him, holding him just far away enough to see him properly. Jason’s hair is still mussed from his earlier hurry, but his eyes are watery and his body shakes gently with the control he’s exerting over himself. “Is that so? I really needed that assignment tonight to go smoothly, but I couldn’t have what I wanted. Why should you?” Jason’s gaze slides back up to him, and those teary eyes are too much. “I think you need some disciplining, Jason,” he muses, hands sliding up Jason’s body before resting over his shoulders, and then there’s that force again, only it's pushing him downwards this time. “On your knees, boy,” he orders when Jason resists for a second, and then he goes down quietly.

Jason is an even better sight there, calves folded underneath himself and hands clenched over his thick thighs. Then there are those beautiful bright eyes, brimming with tears as he bites the inside of his cheek, still so desperate to not lose control. “Roman, please, I need to go so badly. I can’t do this I’m going – I’m going to piss myself,” he says, and it just pushes Roman past the brink of his control.

Roman backhands him without a thought, feeling the glove catch awkwardly on the skin of Jason’s jaw. “What did you call me, boy?” Jason’s head snaps to the side with a whimper and Roman resists adjusting himself in his slacks, if only to not distract from Jason, but it’s certainly tempting with how hard Jason has him.

Jason just closes his eyes again, breathes heavily through his nose as he tries not to succumb to the increasing tightness of his bladder. “Sir! I’m sorry, sir,” Jason corrects, bowing his head. The position is both better and worse than standing; he can finally hunch over himself, but the added constriction makes his blood pound that much louder in his ears as his muscles constrict.

His boy curled pathetically over himself as he submits is enough to compel Roman to finally indulge himself properly. He unzips his slacks, pulling out his cock, and with the other hand he lifts up Jason’s head. “Now behave like the good boy I know you can be,” Roman says, stepping closer as Jason’s eyes widen, and pushes Jason’s thighs apart to situate a foot between them. Roman’s calf presses against his dick and bladder in equal measure and Jason can’t help his whine, high and desperate, as he pushes into it. Roman’s thumb slips into his mouth as he gives his dick few strokes, and then he’s feeding it into Jason’s open mouth. Jason’s tongue circles the head as Roman’s dick passes into his mouth, then lies flat as Roman continues pushing further. He takes Jason’s head again into his hands, tender for a moment before his grip turns tight, and he sets a pace once he’s enjoyed that first wet heat, fucking Jason’s face in earnest. He forces Jason’s head down for a second, feels his throat constrict and flutter around him, and then wrenches him off slowly again.

Jason can’t think to do anything but refrain from peeing himself, jaw slack and drooling for Roman’s cock as he presses against Roman’s foot. His control is slipping and he knows it won’t be long until he relieves himself against Roman’s leg, either with cum or piss, but he’s not sure which. Roman’s grip pulls him from his thoughts as he’s heaved like a cock sleeve to Roman’s grunts above him. He tries to speak when Roman withdraws for a moment, but it’s just a mumble when Roman thrusts back into his mouth.

Roman’s eyes had closed, but they return to Jason’s tear-streaked face below him when he taps insistently against Roman’s leg. “I know, baby boy, I know you have to go,” he says, pausing to groan exaggeratedly as he pushes deep into Jason’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat. “But this is discipline, so you can’t go until we’re done. You’ve got to learn from your mistakes.” He shifts the leg between Jason’s thighs and suddenly the friction against Jason’s cock is gone as Roman’s foot rests just above his bladder, the contact just enough to let Jason know he’s there, but not to push him any further.

Jason gags around his dick and fat tears start rolling down his cheeks as he wails around Roman’s cock. His shoe presses against Jason, and immediately Jason feels the first spurt of piss leave his cock. His bladder is still too full for him to appreciate it in the slightest, and he tries shuffling further back, away from Roman. He’s lightheaded from the lack of oxygen with the way Roman is using him, and he can feel how fast his blood is racing from fear in his ears. His tapping against Roman’s hip grows faster before losing strength, and it’s all he can do to remain upright.

“You’ve got an erotic face when you cry, boy,” Roman half-pants, half-laughs, before withdrawing to give Jason a moment to breathe. He strokes his cock slowly as he watches Jason hunch over proper and begin to cough, “It’s a very rousing effect you have on me,” he says, crouching to Jason’s height and brushing his hair out of the way as he chokes for air. Saliva drips from his mouth and Roman tuts, “You’re a very messy boy tonight, aren’t you?”

Jason finishes coughing, sagging over himself. “Yes, sir. I’m sorry sir,” his gravelly voice is just wrecked, unimaginably coarse from the treatment and strain, and he wipes at his mouth. “Please sir,” and it’s nearly a whispered prayer with the way his head is bowed.

Still, with one hand, he cradles Jason’s cheek, pulling him back up again, out of his own mind. “That’s my good boy,” Jason gives a wobbly grin as he says it, pleased. “My wonderful boy, what are we going to do with you?” He ponders, and Jason’s expression turns imploring. He knows how badly Jason needs to go, body shaking in front of him, but he can’t resist the temptation. “Just a little bit longer,” he decides, and Jason’s face drops.

He guides Jason to lie down from where he’s sitting, body stretched out underneath him. Jason groans the entire way down to lying, eyes tearing up anew. Roman settles on his chest, far from his need, but the position change is already making it harder to hold his bladder with his body all unwound from the previous knot. The plush carpet is anything but uncomfortable, but his eyes catch on the bed only feet away from them. “Sir?”

Roman follows his gaze and hums. “I needed an excuse to change the carpets anyway,” he says, non-committal, too focused on shuffling forward. Jason’s jaw goes slack like he was born for it, and Roman sinks into him again. Jason’s saliva-slick mouth closes around him and he’s sucking earnestly now, knows he’s so close to release with his punishment over. “There you go,” Roman sighs, letting Jason lap and suck at his cock, spit soaking into his slacks. “See, boy, it’s not that hard to follow my orders, is it?” He asks, and Jason moans around his dick, head nodding imperceptibly. His obedience is an addiction Roman can’t shake, but nothing gets Roman off like his boy suffering. “Now, be good and keep sucking, and don’t even think about pissing yourself,” He says, leaning back, a hand still holding Jason to him, but the other glides down Jason’s body to his lower stomach.

Jason’s whines start afresh, panicked and hiccuping as Roman applies pressure. He’s got air to breathe through the tightness this time, but Roman sitting on his chest still isn’t light. His legs bend at the knee until he’s curling up on himself again, body taut. “Come on, baby boy, don’t think about giving up now,” Roman says, giving Jason a gentle slap when he stops sucking to groan. He watches Jason work him over, trying so hard to be faithful to his orders with that handsome face pinched in pain.

Roman groans as it pushes him over the edge, cum catching along Jason’s cheek and in his mouth as he climaxes. He slackens, pushing more weight down through his hand over Jason’s crotch, and the pressure is wicked. “Sir!” Jason can’t help crying out as he lets go, finally having the control taken from him as he pisses himself. The release is so euphoric he thinks he might cum if not for being incapable, and he quickly soaks through the crotch of his pants. Roman’s hand doesn’t let up the pressure, holding firm until Jason is shaking again from all of the released tension. He’s damp all over, doused saliva, sweat, and piss under his clothes, and he can feel the warmth pooling underneath him.

Roman laughs as he withdraws from Jason, tucking himself into his pants as he stands. He stands with that perfect posture, slender and tall in all black, looking nothing like he’d just facefucked the Red Hood into submission. Jason, in contrast, is still sprawled out beneath him on the floor, face red and pupils blown wide like he’s drunk. “You were doing so well, my boy,” he says, stepping back, further out of Jason’s peripheral vision. It’s all Jason can do to stop shaking and pull himself up to sitting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have handles but. this is too much for me to legally be able to own up to on any other platform


End file.
